It's Just a Slight Cold
by Mini Reyes
Summary: Making a stubborn Sara Sidle realise she is sick isn't as easy as her husband Gil Grissom thinks. A thermometer, a war, some teasing arguments and distractions are in store. GSR. 'T' for themes, 100% ligthearted fluff and fun.


AN: Well, a day later and I'm back again for my second CSI fic. I have found myself with a new obssesion. (Just what I need) I've found writing GSR very addictive.

Editing: I do all my own editing and I often miss things, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, if you find something please let me know.

Summary: Making a stubborn Sara Sidle realise she is sick isn't as easy as her husband Gil Grissom thinks. A thermometer, a war, teasing arguments and distractions ensue. GSR. 'T' for themes. 100% fluff.

Disclaimer: As usual, I do not CSI or sny of the characters.

* * *

><p>Grissom was pulled from sleep upon feeling the bed beside him shift as his wife sat up very suddenly, her hands covering her mouth as she started coughing harshly. Grissom opened his eyes, trying to clear sleep from his foggy brain as his wife demanded his attention.<p>

"Sara, Honey are you okay?" He asked and lent up on his elbow.

Sara nodded even though the coughing hadn't subsided. She felt a warm hand gently rub her bare back, "Yeah, I'm fine," She said, and her shoulders shook a few times as she tried to suppress the urge to cough.

"You are a terrible liar," Grissom said.

"Well I didn't expect you to actually believe me. Besides how could I lie to you? About anything? You know me too well, even if I tried to lie, you'd catch me out," Sara said, pulling the sheet around her shoulders and sliding back down in the bed with her husband.

"Damn right I would," He smiled, kissing her and drawing her closer with an arm around her waist. Sara smiled, her hands sliding into Grissoms' hair as he kissed along her neck, jaw and cheek.

"I'm sorry for waking you," Sara mumbled into his ear.

"That's okay, but now that I am awake, I can think of a few things to do."

Sara smiled, but it turned into a confused frown as Grissom placed his hand on her forehead instead of kissing her again.

"Mm what are you doing?" She asked, removing his hand and moving it back to her hip while she took his face in her hands and began kissing her way across his face.

"Well I think you're developing a fever,"

"Am not," Sara said, making herself comfortable in Grissoms arms.

"And if I'm right and you are getting a fever?"

"Well than that's just too bad, I'm not going to let it slow me down,"

"I knew you'd say something like that."

"Then why ask?"

"Because you never cease to surprise me." He said, making Sara smile.

They fell into a comfortable silence, just looking at each other, each lost in pleasant thoughts about their counterpart. Sara was drifting off to sleep when Grissom spoke.

"Why were you awake?" He asked.

"Huh?" She mumbled, waking up again, "Oh… bad dream, I was just thinking."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, why live in the past?" She said, and that told Grissom all he needed to know about what she had dreamt. He pulled Sara closer, making sure she knew that she could talk to him.

"You can talk to me Sara."

"I know, but I'd rather leave the past in the past, I'm-" She about to say 'okay' when she fell into a violent coughing fit, the sound was harsh on Grissoms ears. He helped her to sit up, hoping it would help ease the coughing fit.

"You are getting a cold." He stated and Sara laughed even through her coughing fit, effectively stopping the irritating sensation in her throat, though an annoying tickle still remained.

"That obvious huh?" She joked, alarmed at how rough her voice sounded, she tried to clear out the tickle that had taken up residence in her throat.

Then Sara got up, dragging the top sheet with her and wrapping it around her otherwise bare body loosely to keep her warm, "Hey, don't take the entire sheet," Grissom teased, sitting up and pulling on the sheet, resulting in pulling Sara back to the bed too. He put his arms around her, locking her in place at the edge of the bed, "Where are you off to?" He enquired gently, "It's not nearly close to being time for either of us to go to work."

"What are you?" She teased, "My mother? Always needing to know where I am?"

"No, I am most definitely _not_ your mother, but I am your husband, or did you forget that?" He teased back.

"Oh I don't think that I could ever forget you Gil… especially after what you just did to me a few hours ago," She replied, keeping with the light hearted teasing. Her arms snaked around his shoulders when he pulled her to sit on the bed with him, his lips loving hers with a gentle, controlled passion. Anything else she had planned to say was suddenly forgotten with the gentleness with which Grissom loved her, and showed his affection for her.

Sara smiled and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by an onset of coughing. Grissom held her as the harsh sounds of her lungs trying to expel air sounded into his ear as Sara turned away from him, her hands covering her mouth to try and prevent Grissom from catching it too. She got off the bed and stealing the sheet again, she made her way to the kitchen where she had to stop and lean against the bench as she tried to breathe through the horrible, violent coughing. Grissom grabbed a pair of shorts from off the floor and pulled them on before following Sara into the kitchen. She closed her eyes, the coughing subsided, and when she opened her eyes she jumped when she found Grissom standing right in front of her, holding a glass of water for her.

"You scared me," She said, her hand had absently jumped to lie over her heart.

"Sorry, water?" He offered and Sara took the glass from him.

"Thank you," She said and skulled the water.

"It's a bad habit," Grissom said.

"What is? Sneaking up on people?" Sara teased.

"Walking quietly and avoiding the floorboards that squeak, it's a bad habit I developed as a child," Grissom explained.

"Well normally I don't mind, but when you give me a heart attack…"

"Well thankfully I know CPR then,' Grissom said and smiled when Sara laughed, "You know, laughter is the music of the soul."

"Who said that?" She asked, stepping closer and sliding her arms around him. Grissom leant his head to rest atop hers, breathing in the smell of her hair.

"Right now, I can't remember," He said, too distract to think all too clearly with Sara wrapped around him and only wearing a sheet. He felt Sara's smile and then heard her giggle. Sara lifted her head off Grissoms shoulder and leant up to lovingly kiss him again.

"Guess I'll be catching that cold of yours."

"Yes, but you'll be catching it in the best way," She further teased, "And it wont be all bad if we both have to call in sick and spend a day or two all to, at home, all, by, our selves," She said, walking backwards towards the bed room and taking Grissom with her.

"That is very true, though we both know that the team get suspicious when we both call in 'sick'." He replied, but was not going to resist in playing Sara's little game.

Sara pulled Grissom into their room and she pulled him with her onto the bed, crawling back to her spot when she was attacked by another coughing fit, "Damn, sorry," Sara mumbled.

"It's not your fault, though you aren't doing your self any favours by not wearing something warmer… though you start with wearing something- _anything _other than just our bed sheet," Grissom offered and placed his hand on her fore head again.

"Gil, I'm fine, really I am," Sara watched as he leaned over her and pulled something white out of the draw beside their bed, "Gil? What is that?" She asked.

"It's a thermometer," He said and caught the 'Really?' look on her face, "I just want to be sure that you're okay."

"I feel fine," The word 'fine' was chocked out as she coughed a few times. Grissom wasn't going to say 'I told you so' but the look he gave and the raised eyebrow Sara saw said it loud and clear.

"I didn't ask how are you feeling, my original question was 'are you okay' and though you are insistent on tell me that you are fine, I know you are notorious for ignoring pain and illness, but whether you like it or not, if you are getting sick and I believe you are, I'm not letting you go work till you get better," He said and looked at the digital numbers on the thermometer, "Now hold still," He said and tried to put it in her ear.

"Make me," Sara replied, and she squirmed and pushed his hand away from her ear.

"Okay, but you asked for it," Grissom said calmly and sat on top of her, trying again to put the ear piece into her ear.

"Aiiek!" Sara uncharacteristically shrieked. Grissom sighed, but he came up with an idea.

"Oh Sara you're making this harder than it has to be, and, if, as you insist you are not sick, than you wont mind me checking for my self," He said.

"Ha nice try Gil, but you forget, I know that trick I've used it plenty of times of myself on suspects,"

"Oh no I didn't forget, but I was hopping that I wouldn't have to restrain you just to check your temperature," He said.

"You wouldn't," Sara said, looking up at her husband, sounding sure but there was a little worm of doubt and arousal in her voice, which Grissom heard.

"If that's what it comes to," He replied cryptically.

"That's kinky Gil, I didn't realise you were into that kind of thing," She teased, "And just what would you 'restrain' me with? The sheet I'm wearing or your handcuffs?" She further teased.

He leaned down to whisper into her ear "How about with just my lips?" He said, distracting her with a fiercely passionate kiss and managing to insert the thermometer into her ear. He held her still with his lips until he heard the little machine beep. He sat up, still sitting on Sara as he read the numbers.

"No fair," Sara said, but he could hear her heightened breathing and he smiled innocently down at her, "Oh no you don't, don't you give me that look, I know that look!"

Grissom fought to stop himself from laughing, "The world isn't fair Honey, but there's not really much you can do about that," He said and was distracted with trying to read the numbers on the small screen that he was taken by surprise when Sara sat up and tackled him onto his back. She wanted more of his lips on hers and so took the matter into her own hands.

"Now whose not playing fair?" he asked when Sara released his lips.

Sara smiled, "The world isn't fair Honey, but there is not really much you can do about that," She repeated back to him.

"Cheeky," Grissom said and then surprised Sara by rolling on top of her and then directing the electric thermometer towards the light from the kitchen he again tried read the numbers on small screen, "What does that say Sara?" He asked, showing her the screen.

"It says I'm fine," Sara replied, barely glancing at the screen let alone reading what they numbers said.

Grissom gave her an exasperated look, "Saraaa…" He sighed.

"Giiiil" Sara sighed back, giving him a cheeky smile.

"Is there something wrong with your eyes?" He sarcastically asked.

"No-"

"Do you remember your year eight science?"

"I remember what I need to know-"

"Then you would know that you have a fever," Grissom concluded.

"No," Sara said, reaching for the little thermometer, but Grissom pulled it away from her.

"What do you need to look at that for? You already looked at it and told me that it said you are fine?" Grissom said pointedly.

"We both know I didn't look at it, pass it here," She said and tried again to reach it but Grissom was able to hold it out of her reach, "Gil?"

"Sara?"

"Can I see for myself the evidence against me that I really am sick?" She asked.

"Of course, all you had to do was ask," He teased but still didn't give it to her.

Sara raised her eyebrow, "Gil?"

"Sara?"

Sara reached for it again, only being able to sit up on her elbows due to Grissom straddling her stomach. She raised her eyebrow at him. _Okay then, two can play at this game. _She thought and pulled herself out from under her husband and kneeled up on the bed and reached again but Grissom had the advantage of being that little bit taller, and his arms being a little longer. She was pressed fully against him as her fingers almost touched the thermometer but just before she could reach it Grissom's free hand attacked her ribs, starting a tickle war.

"Ah! No!" She shrieked, her laughter erupting into the room as she suddenly recoiled from the worming fingers and trying to pry the hand from her ticklish body, Grissom tucked the thermometer into the back pocket of his shorts and now had two hands with which to tickle Sara. He enjoyed hearing her girlish noises and he gently pushed her onto her back as he continued the onslaught.

"No, no, no, no, stop, stop stop stop!" She shrieked, her body tensing and curling, still trying to rid his hands from her ticklish spots, "Please-" She cut herself off, laughter mixing with words. "No no no no no," Her sentence interrupted by another shriek, "please stop, Gil!" Her laughter filled shrieks came.

Gil was enjoying the girlish display and helpless squeals that came from Sara, but then she started coughing harshly. Grissom stopped immediately and helped her to sit up again, "I rest my case," Gil said after she stopped coughing.

"A few small coughing fits is hardly damning evidence, I'd like to see the evidence against me," Sara replied, continuing with the teasing tone.

"Hm, well it seems the evidence has disappeared," Grissom replied.

Sara raised an eyebrow, "Aha…" She said slowly, her eyes looking around the messy bed. Looking for the object, and upon not finding it she reached for Grissom and started patting down his pocket, another cheeky smile forming on her face as she finished searching the side pockets and moving to the back ones.

"You right there?" He teased, but she still found the object of her current desire, pulling it triumphantly from his back pocket.

"Aha! She cried and then pulled away from Grissom as he tried to retrieve the object. His arms went around her waist and he pulled her back, reaching for it again but she held her arm away from him, he nuzzled her neck to distract her as he pushed her onto her back again and reached out for the defenceless thermometer that was subject to their argument.

"Thank you," He said, plucking the item from her hand.

"No! Mine!" She cried as Grissom got off her, attempting to clear the screen when Sara flew at him, knocking him onto his back and wrestling him for control, she sat astride him and leaned over him, to reclaim the thermometer but it was still just out of her reach, She looked down at him and then kissed him passionately, giving her the outcome she'd hoped for, he dropped his guard long enough for to take the little object that she was after, "I'll take that," She said and then rolled expertly off the bed, taking the bed sheet, that had long ago fallen off her, and wrapped it around herself quickly before taking off down the hall to the kitchen and putting the bench in between her and her husband who was quick to follow her.

She gave him that cheeky smile again, watching Grissom; when he took a step the right to go around the bench she went to the left, and when he took a step to the left, she took one to the right- a stale mate, "Now let's see what we have here," She said holding up the abused thermometer, "I wonder why you fought so hard to keep this from my possession," She teased and flicked her hair out of her eyes, looking at the little screen, it was all the distraction that Grissom needed, and Sara was to late to realise what he was going to do until he was onto her, trapping her into the corner of the food prep bench he reached out for the poor object but Sara ducked out of his arms and took off for the lounge room, Grissom right behind her.

"Oh no you don't!" He called, chasing after her, her laughter floated back to him. Grissom caught up to Sara before she could distance herself behind the couch, and effectively stopped her with an arm around her midsection. He heard a sound that sounded suspiciously like 'eep' or 'eek' from Sara and he laughed into her hair, "Come on Sara, give it up," He whispered.

"No," She whispered back, she was having way too much fun. She attempted to wriggle out of his arms but instead ended up falling onto the couch, and instinctively clinging to Grissom, ended up pulling him down on top of her.

"Why thank you, you've made it so much easier for me," He teased, his lips centimetres away from hers.

Sara's breathing was rapid from all the excitement, "Believe me, it was not my intention," She said, and slid her hand slowly under her back so as not to attract his attention to the object, but he had not forgotten the objective of the game. His hands ran up her arms and brought them to lie above her head on the arm rest, not finding what he was looking for in her hands. She smiled sweetly at him, though he was not fooled, he gave her a cryptic look. Then holding her wrists in his right hand, his left started at her hip and slowly slid up her side and as her back teasingly arched into him, his hand slipped under her and along her bare, smooth back till he found what he was looking for.

He brought the object out from under her back and showed it to her, "Trying to hide the evidence are you?"

"I haven't even _seen _the evidence," She counted, half heartedly pulling to try and free her wrists.

Grissom turned the thermometer for her to see and she read off the numbers, "Thirty-six point eight… oh well, it's just a slight cold, I'm not going to let that slow me down," She said, giving into Grissom, giving into the urges to kiss him, and giving in to give herself over to him.

Grissom smiled, which made Sara pull back and question him with a raised eyebrow, "I finally managed to convince you that you're sick," He said, and he could see protest heading his way, so he used an old technique to silence her; kissing her effectively kept her quiet, figuratively speaking, and made her forget what she was going to say.

* * *

><p>Well, there you have it, the end of my second CSI fic.<br>Thankyou to everyone who read and reviewed my first story, 'Sunburnt CSI', it is very much appriciated, it's made me want to write more. The support from all your reviews has really inspired me to write more! Thank you for reading! And thank you to those who will review!


End file.
